


Restoration

by ReaderRose



Series: Babbles and Drabbles [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Alternate Universe - Asriel Dreemurr Lives, Did You Guess That, Drabble, Gen, Guess Who's In This Drabble It Is Asriel, I Bet You Did Not, Older Asriel Dreemurr, POV Asriel Dreemurr, SAVED Asriel Dreemurr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderRose/pseuds/ReaderRose
Summary: Asriel doesn't look the way he imagined he would have





	Restoration

**Author's Note:**

> This is old and it's just a drabble but I like it. I'm not a fan of Asriel Restored stuff, but I did like this idea.

He couldn’t walk well on legs, yet. It had just been _so long._ His paws were just a little big, his horns stubby and rather unsymmetrical. He wasn’t as tall as Asgore or Toriel, and given the age this body seemed to be, it was likely he never would be. His arms seemed just a little too long, and he was starting to suspect that the “baby fat” he’d always been told he would lose was, in fact, there to stay.

His soul: dim and fissured, warped and bent... and full of love and sorrow.

 

He was grateful beyond measure.

 

 


End file.
